Dämonenspiritalist
Dämonenspiritalisten sind menschliche Kultivatoren, die ihren Körper und ihr Seelenmeer mithilfe von Kultivierungstechniken, traditionellere Trainingsmethoden, Kampfkünsten, Ausdauertraining, Kraftübungen 【TDG】Chapter 013 – Testing the Innate Talent! und Elixieren【TDG】Chapter 004 – Million Demon Spirit Coin? stärken und formen, um so übermenschliche Kräfte zu erlangen und gegen die Dämonenbestien kämpfen zu können. Mit steigender Kultivierung wird der Dämonenspiritalist dabei immer stärker, erhält neue Fähigkeiten und erlangt Einblicke in die Kampfkünste. 【TDG】Chapter 030 – Contest of Soul Force Die Stärke eines Dämonenspiritalisten wird dabei über seine Seelenkraft,【TDG】Chapter 003 – Punished Standing welche mithilfe eines Seelenkristalls bestimmt werden kann,【TDG】Chapter 012 – Soul Realm definiert und folgt der üblichen Rängen. Erst ab einer Seelenkraft von 100 wird von einen Dämonenspiritalist gesprochen. Allgemein wird gesagt das nur einer von tausend bis zehntausend Kämpfern das Potential zum Dämonenspirtalist hat, diese sind dafür aber wesentlich stärker als Kämpfer des gleichen Ranks.【TDG】Chapter 002 – Ignorant Dämonenspiritalisten werden unter anderem am Sheng-Lan-Institut als eine der sechs Disziplin ausgebildet. Üblicherweise startet aber jeder Schüler erstmal in der Kämpfer-Lehrlings-Klasse, bis sie ihren Fähigkeiten nach in andere Klassen aufgeteilt werden. Dämonengeister Die Besonderheit bei Dämonenspiritalisten ist, das sie ab den Silber-Rang einen Dämonengeist in ihr Seelenmeer intigrieren können, um so die Kraft und die Fähigkeiten der dazugehörigen Dämonenbestie zu erhalten und ihre eignende Kraft weit übers Limit zu steigern. Dafür fusionieren sie wenn nötigt zeitweise mit den Dämonengeist und machen sich dessen Besonderheiten zu nutze. Ist dieser jedoch viel stärker als der Dämonenspiritalisten besteht das Risiko das dessen Körper explodiert und sich der Dämonengeist befreit.【TDG】Chapter 024 – Set Off Dieses Risiko besteht auch während des Integrationsprozesses, bei dem der Dämonengeist versucht sich zu befreien und zu flüchten, sodass der Dämonenspiritalist den Dämonengeist mit seinen Willen und seiner Seelenkraft unterwerfen muss. In der Regel dauert es mehrere Monate den Dämonengeist vollständig zu kontrollieren, kann aber bei talentierten Dämonenspiritalisten auch wesentlich schnell geschehen.【TDG】Chapter 055 – Physique of Heavenly Marks Üblicherweise kann ein Dämonenspiritalist nur ein Dämonengeist in sein Seelenmeer intigrieren, den er aber nach belieben durch andere ersetzen kann. Eine weitere Möglichkeit den Dämonengeist einzusetzen ist ihn kurzzeitig aus seinen Körper zu befreien ohne zu fusionieren. Der Dämonengeist kann so zwar nicht an Kämpfen teilnehmen, lässt sich aber weiterhin von den Dämonenspiritalist kontrollieren. Das ist besonders bei Aufklärungsarbeiten hilfreich, da der Dämonenspiritalist alles wahrnimmt was auch der Dämonengeist wahrnimmt. Bedauerlicherweise ist diese Methode aber gegen andere Dämonenspiritalisten nutzlos, da diese den Dämonengeist üblicherweise spüren können.【TDG】Chapter 056 – Assassinate Um seine Stärke zu steigern kann ein Dämonenspiritalist neben des Trainings seines eigenen Körper auch den Dämonengeist stärken, indem er diesen mit seiner Seelenkraft versorgt. Da diese jedoch dabei verloren geht und aufwendig rekultiviert werden muss, ist diese Methode unbeliebt, sodass der Dämonengeist häufig einfach durch einen stärkeren ersetzt wird. Auch das der Dämonengeist bei dieser Methode häufig nur auf den gleichen Rang wie der Dämonenspiritalist gebracht werden kann ist ein großer Nachteil.【TDG】Chapter 075 – Combat Skills Eine weitere Möglichkeit seine Dämonengeist und somit sich selbst zu stärken ist eine Mutation an den Dämonengeist zu erreichen.【TDG】Chapter 132 – Katar Trivia * Die Vorschriften der Dämonenspiritalisten dienen als ihr Verhaltenscodex【TDG】Chapter 011 – Threatened * Der Rang einer Familie ist in Glory City von der Stärke und der Anzahl ihrer Dämonenspiritalisten abhängig * In der Tiny World ist der höchste Rang den Dämonenspiritalisten erreichen können Legende, da es keine Himmlische Energie in der Tiny World gibt【TDG】Chapter 196 – Give it a try * Dämonenspiritalisten die die Macht der Gesetze kultivieren können zu einen Halbgott【TDG】Chapter 203 – Remnant map? oder Spirituellen Gott werden en:Demon Spiritualist es:Espiritista de Demonio Kategorie:Kultivator Kategorie:Kultivierung Kategorie:Dämonenspiritualist